catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
SunClan Hunting Grounds
Welcome to SunClan's hunting grounds. Here, cats can hunt prey for their Clan. Add it to the fresh-kill pile below. Chat Patchfeather padded in and scented the air. Mousenose padded out of the camp after Patchfeather and scented the air. She kept her ears pricked for any sounds of prey. "Look" Patchfeather mewed pointing to a family of voles. Mousenose narrowed her eyes hungrily and nodded to Patchfeather. Patchfeather dropped into a hunters crouch. "I'll chase them over to you" she mewed quietly. Mousenose nodded silently and crouched down, keeping her tail steady. Patchfeather crept slowly towards the voles. She got closer and then sprang forward, scaring the voles in Mousenose's direction. Mousenose lashed her tail a bit. She unsheathed her claws as the voles got closer and started snapping at them. She nipped some of them in the neck, killing them, then chased after a few that had run away. She pinned them down and killed them swiftly. "Good job!" Patchfeather purred as she padded up. Mousenose sat up and smiled proudly. "Thanks!" she meowed, waving her tail Patchfeather sented the air once again. "This scent" she mewed "it seems fimillar" Mousenose tasted the air. "I don't recognize it," she replied Wildmask appears and pounces at Mousenose "THOSE VOLES WELL BE MINE!!!!!!"he yowls Patchfeather quickly turned around. "What are you doing here!" she hissed "This is SunClan territory". "THOSE VOLES WERE ON NIGHTCLAN TERRITORY! THEY BELONG TO NIGHTCLAN NOT MOUSE BRAINED SUNCLAN BESIDE I LEAD A BADGER FAMILY HERE TO YOUR TERRITORY TO KILL SOME CATS SO WHY AREN'T YOU DIED"he yowls " I SAW ONE OF YOUR APPRENTICE FALL BUT THE OTHER ONE WAS SAVED SO I'M GOING TO KILL THIS MOUSE BRAINED WARRIOR!!!"he yowls at Patchefeather Patchfeather hissed and clawed at Wildmask's face. Mousenose pushed Wildmask off. "Leave now," she snarled, her fur bristling. "We caught these voles on SunClan territory." He leaps at Patchfeather and starts clawing her neck repeatally then he stops and whispers" say "Hi"to Eaglepaw for me"Then he starts clawing her neck agian Patchfeather managed to avoid Wildmask's claws and kicks him off. She jumps up with a few scratched and prepared to attack. Wildmask looks at Patchfeather than Mousenose he leaps at Mousenose pinning her down to a tree then prepares to cut her neck open Patchfeather slams into Wildmask knocking Mousenose free. She than claws at Wildmask's eyes. Wildmask knocks her paws away and cuts her neck Patchfeather jerks backwards just barely avoiding his claws. Mousenose pounced on Wildmask and pinned him down. "Why are you here?" she hissed. "This is SunClan territory!" Wildmask smiles "Hmph i don't need anymore revenge i already got a Apprentice killed by a badger his name was Eaglepaw but his sister got badly wounded so I got enough revenge" he gets Mousenose off him and sits down smiling Mousenose lashed her tail. "A badger killed Eaglepaw? How do you know?" Wildmask smiles "Why I led them there and when i heard yowling i hid in a bush and watched it was fun to watch"he mews with a grin "How could you be so cruel!?" Mousenose growled. "You're a terrible warrior!" She leaped at him and dug her claws into his fur. "Hmph why should I tell you."Wildmask kicks her off Patchfeather steps in between the two cats. "Thats enough!" she yowled "Get out of our territory!" Wildmask glares at the two cats for a second "Whocares about voles but Tell robinpaw i said hi ok and don't tell Cloudstar GOT IT!" he pads over to Nightclans border Mousenose's fur bristled. "We're telling Cloudstar alright," she muttered to Patchfeather. "Come on, we should go back." She picked up a few of the voles in her jaws and headed back to the camp. Patchfeather picked up the remaining voles and bounded after Mousenose. "Are you ok?" she asked her mew muffled by the voles. Mousenose shook her head. "Wildmask is crazy!" she mumbled around the prey, her tail lashing Patchfeather nodded in agreement. "We better hurry so we can warn Cloudstar" she mewed quietly incase the tom was still around. Mousenose nodded and padded back to the camp. Fresh-Kill Pile Five voles - Caught by Patchfeather and Mousenose Category:SunClan